Highschool
by BEWARESilentScreams
Summary: Roy discovers a new kid and his abusive boyfriend and helps him. still suck at summaries!edxroy


YAAAAY I'M DONE

:3

Roy heard crashes and screams coming from his house as he left for school. He started his stentorian vehicle, which was a Mustang. He arrived at school and saw a new kid looking kind of lost. It looked like a girl and she looked like she hadn't had sleep in a week. Her eyes were red like she had cried a lot that morning. She looked like Roy's mom after his dad beat her. He walked into the school and went to his locker. He put in the combination and grabbed his books and left for his first hour. He waited till school started. When the bell rang the teacher started right away on science things which Roy just blocked out. About twenty minutes into the class there was a knock at the door.

"You may talk quietly." Said Mr. Fuery. Roy watched the shy teacher cross the room and open the door. There he saw the new student he saw earlier, only it wasn't a girl but a boy. He had golden hair and perfect golden eyes. Well, they would be a perfect golden but his eyes were red from lack of sleep and probably crying. Mr. Fuery walked in front of the class with the new student.

"Class this is Edward Elric, I expect you'll be nice and will help him find his other classes. Do you have any questions for him?" A bunch of kids raised their hands Mr. Fuery pointed to a girl with blond hair and boobs halfway out of her shirt.

"Where did you come from?" She said in a voice that made you want to kill yourself if you had to listen to her.

"Resembool." he said in a blank voice that sounded like he just wanted to die right there. Mr. Fuery picked on another girl that resembled barbie.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" she asked in a flirty voice.

"No." a couple girls squealed. Mr. Fuery pointed to a girl with light blond hair and a wrench in her pocket.

"Do you have automail?" She asked all excited.

"Yes." After that Mr. Fuery let him sit down, which to Roy's dismay was at his table. There were only two seats at each table, so he was stuck with the new kid by himself. The teacher then continued the lesson while Roy stared off into space. Soon the class ended and Roy started to get up but stopped when the new kid spoke.

"U-um d-do you know know w-where the english room is?" He asked nervously.

"Yeah follow me." Roy said simply. Roy got up and started to walk and noticed Edward wasn't coming. He got frustrated.

"Are you coming or not?" He said agitated. Edward noticed he had gotten up and quickly jumped out of his seat. He quietly apologized and let his bangs cover his face while he followed. They walked to english class silently. Once they got there Edward thanked Roy and quickly sat down near the door. Roy sat in the opposite side of the class. The teacher lectured the class then the bell rang. Soon school was over and the students rushed out of the school. Roy had detention as usual. Once that was done he walked out of the school. He spotted a boy. He was talking to man, well it looked more like the boy was cowering and the man was yelling quite aggressively. Roy continued to walk toward his car. He got in his car and started to drive away, but what he saw made his tires squeal to a halt. The boy was laying on the ground with blood covering his face while the man was kicking him harshly. Roy got out of the car and slammed the door to make sure he was noticed. The man noticed and stopped.

"Who the hell are you and what hell do you think you're doing?" He spat.

"It doesn't matter who I am, what matters is what you're doing to that boy." Roy said.

"I'm just teaching him some discipline." The man said innocently and kicked the boy in the stomach which made him cough up blood. Roy was starting to loose his cool, the man took notice to his weakness.

"Oh, you don't like this?" He kicked the boy again and again laughing hysterically. Roy decided that it was time for action. Roy ran at him and grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back.

"Leave now and we won't have any trouble." Roy said claiming his calmness. He threw the man on the ground and picked up the boy up bridal-style, and carried him to his car. He carefully put him in his passenger seat and got into the driver's side. Roy drove away not looking back. He glanced over at the boy and noticed he looked a little familiar, but he couldn't tell with all the blood covering his face. Roy decided that he would treat him at his house since the hospital was an hour away. Once they had arrived he carried him inside and to his room and laid him gently on the bed. He went into the bathroom and got the medical supplies he used to treat his mom, and got a wet rag to wash the blood off. He walked back over to him and noticed he was awake. He tried to move but Roy held him down.

"Don't move you'll only hurt yourself more." He said in a caring voice which surprised the boy. Roy started to wash the blood off. Roy figured out why the boy was so familiar. It was because it was Edward.

:3

That's it for now


End file.
